Avatar: More Benders
by Sharpay Evans 11
Summary: When Aang hears that Airbenders still live that is all Aang wants to do, Mira helps him go to his kind. This is a sequel to Avatar: The New Bender
1. Airbenders

**Disclaimer: **Ich glaube nicht, eigenen Avatar: The Last Airbender, noch die characters, this is German for I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor the characters.

**A/N: This is a sequel to my last story and is set after the war.**

**Mira POV **

"Hey, Mira remember when you told me that I wasn't the last airbender?" Aang asked me, we were in the Jasmine Dragon minutes after Aang ended the war.

"Ya, I remembered that. IT WAS THE SAME DAY WE WERE CAPTURED BY ZUKO!" I said loudly so Zuko would here me.

"HEY I'M SORRY THAT YOU ARE THE PRETTIEST GIRL I'VE EVER MET!" He yelled back and dropped the tea he was holding.

"What was that?" Iroh asked.

"Nothing," Zuko responded.

"Nothing? You just dropped a tea cup and it broke and gave my feet a feet ache," Toph yelled at Zuko annoyed, "Do you like messing with my feet or something because this is the second time you have hurt them."

"ZUKO I DON"T CARE IF YOU ARE FIRELORD YOU ARE GROUNDED!" Iroh yelled at Zuko just as Mai walked in from the bathroom.

"So, what did I miss," Mai said with no emotion.

"Well, Aang and Mira started talking about airbenders when Mira yelled at Zuko and Zuko called MY GIRLFRIEND the prettiest girl ever and he dropped his tea cup which annoyed Toph's feet and than she told Iroh and Zuko got grounded then you walked in and I told you that Aang and Mira, " Sokka explained.

"Sokka, don't strain yourself," Katara interrupted her brother.

"I think we should talk outside, Mira," Aang suggested to me.

"I agree," I said before walking outside with Aang.

"So, when you told me about the airbenders you didn't explain very well," Aang tried to get me to talk about what happened to his people.

"That was 100 years ago so I wasn't there, but my great grandmother was, she is alive, we can go there next. Ok back to the airbenders, so the coven of light has scouts in every nation some of them may be from the Coven of Darkness," I started but Aang interrupted me.

"What is the Coven of Darkness?" The young Avatar asked me.

"The Coven of Darkness is just like the coven of light but instead of bending light they bend the shadows, we can do both but the Coven of Darkness prefers bending darkness," I explained.

"Ok that makes sense," The boy said.

"These scouts can warn other nations or individual people about things the other nations are doing or planning so luckily the scout in the southern air nomad was of the Coven of Light or the Air Nomads would be extinct, so the scout of the Southern Air Nomad rode his light beam to the Eastern Air Temple to warn them. The Air benders asked where they would go some said they should go to the Southern Nomad but the scouts for both places argued, The Fire Nation will find you there you have to go somewhere they won't find you one of the scouts argued you could hide at the Coven of Light until the war is over. So that is how the Nomads came to the Coven," I finished explaining.

"Wow that's amazing. Do you think we could go see the airbenders?" Aang asked hopefully.

"Sure but we have to ask the rest of the gaang," I responded. When we walked into the Jasmine Dragon Sokka and everyone else were fighting.

"Hey guys do you want to go to the Coven of Light?" Aang asked everyone.

"What in the world is the Coven of Light?" Toph asked. Zuko didn't hear Aang because his Uncle was still yelling at him about tea and how to handle it.

"The Coven of Light is the place where the light benders live work and play," I explained, "It's also my home."

"Wait we're going to the Coven of Light, I thought it was a myth," Zuko said after him and Iroh stopped fighting.

"It is to most people very few people other than the light benders have been there, the only people I know of that have been there that weren't born there are the airbenders, the dark benders, and Iroh," I told Zuko.

"Uncle you've been to the Coven of Light?" Zuko asked astonished.

"Oh yes, It is very beautiful. I learned to make my favorite tea there," The tea fanatic stated.

"Well are we going there or are we just going to talk about it?" Toph wondered.

"I'm fine with it," Sokka said, "We have nothing better to do any way."

"Sure I'll go. It'll be fun," Katara stated.

"Whatever," Zuko ran to get the broom.

"Ok I guess we're going to the Coven then!" I shouted happily.

**A/N: Here it is my first chapter of Avatar: More Benders. (bad name I know I had nothing else) I really like Zutara so I will put it in there. Sorry to everyone who likes Muko but I think it is a very horrible couple so I will put Zutara in this awsome story so sorry. Please review.**


	2. Breakups are OK

**Disclaimer: **Ich glaube nicht, eigenen Avatar: The Last Airbender, noch die characters, this is German for I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor the characters.

**A/N: Have you ever been reading a book and then you have the best chapter/ story idea. Well it happened to me I'm serious, I was reading the book ****The Alchemyst ****when all of a sudden boom chapter idea so I dropped the book to write this chapter which I now hypnotize you to love this chapter. Enjoy.**

**Zuko's Pov**

"The war has been over for two hours and we already have our next mission," I stated as we loaded Appa for the long ride from the Fire Nation to the Coven of Light.

"Great, we get to spend some more time where I'm actually blind and can't see anything," Toph said sarcastically and not helping pack Appa.

"The least you could do is help so we can leave faster!" Katara yelled at Toph.

"You know while you are yelling at her it wastes time that you could be packing," Mira told the loud water bender while I snuck away to say goodbye to Mai.

"Hey, Mai I have something to tell you," I said taking her to an empty room in the huge palace.

"Whatever," The Goth girl said.

"Mai, you're a nice girl but I really like someone else and it is not Mira," I broke up with the girl for the second time.

"Are you breaking up with me again," Mai asked me and I think I heard some emotion in her voice.

"Yes," I said expecting a sword to the throat.

"Fine I found someone else I like too," The girl surprised me with her response.

"Well that was easy," I mumbled to myself.

"Zuko we're leaving now hurry up," The girl of my dreams yelled at me.

"Oh, Katara let him take all the time he needs I'm saying goodbye to the dirt," Toph stated.

"Ok, I want to get to the Coven of Light before the airbenders leave," Aang hurried us.

"Why would they leave if they're happy there?" Katara asked Aang.

"I don't know Mira told me that they would leave after the war ended," Aang climbed onto Appa.

"Can we leave now?" Mira asked everyone.

"We could but we don't know where Sokka is," I pointed out.

"I'll go get him," Mira volunteered.

**Mira Pov**

"Sokka where are you!" I started looking for the young warrior, "Sokka we are leaving Aang wants to meet the air benders c'mon!" I turned the corner and heard a banging from the room up ahead along with a voice.

**A/N: Do you think you know who is in the room, tell me and remember "Everything is not what it seems" get it from the Wizards of Waverly place theme song, I love that show. Anyway sorry about the short chapter I'll try to make the next one longer. Anyway (again) I want to know who your favorite three pairings are so please tell me and I might put them in the story and Mira can be in them they don't have to be cannon. So well bye. **


	3. Motherly Love

**Disclaimer: **Ich glaube nicht, eigenen Avatar: The Last Airbender, noch die characters, this is German for I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor the characters.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while find out why in my other AN at the bottom. Chapter 3 wow I'm so far in this story (she says in a sarcastic tone) thank you Redbarron for my first review on this story and I will no thanks my evil Germen freak of a sister for her really lame review so humph. Enjoy.**

**Mira's POV**

"I wonder how Zuko will react to me he hasn't seen me for a very long time," A woman who I didn't recognize her voice.

"He will be overjoyed, Ursa," Another voice that sounded like Bato's voice.

"I hope your right," The lady named Ursa responded.

"I know Zuko," I walked into the room.

"Mira? Ursa this is Mira she is a light bender and one of Zuko's very good friends," Bato introduced us, "Mira this is Ursa Zuko's mother.

"It's nice to meet you Ursa," I said to woman.

"As to you," Ursa responded.

"We were about to leave but we can't find Sokka. Do you know where he is?" I asked the water tribe warrior.

"Yes, I saw him in the weapon room," Bato informed me.

"May I ask where you are going," Ursa asked me.

"We are going to the Coven of Light to search for the Airbenders,"  
"I thought the Airbenders were extinct well other than the Avatar," Ursa questioned me.

"Well when Sozin attacked the Southern Air Temple," I told Ursa what I told Aang.

"Oh that is amazing, well I'm going to go see Zuko before you leave good luck finding Sokka," Ursa sounded amazed.

"Thank you, good luck with Zuko," I responded before I walked out.

"Sokka! Sokka! Where are you Sokka!" I yelled while searching for the boy who is getting on my nerves.

"Kapow take that," I heard a boy that I knew was Sokka say.

"Sokka it is time to leave!" I yelled at him.

"Oh, all ready. Ok," Sokka said sadly leaving the weapon room.

"Finally," I mumbled to myself.

**Zuko's Pov**

"Maybe I should go help Mira, the palace is huge," I suggested.

"No just let her be," Toph told me, "The longer she takes finding Sokka the longer I get on the ground where I can see."

"Ok," I responded.

"Zuko you have a visitor," The man who I believe his name was Bato said.

"Who would be visiting me?" I asked I have no friends other than the rest of Team Avatar.

"Oh so I'm not important enough for a visit with the Fire Lord," My Mother stated.

"Mom!" I yelled before hugging her.

"Hello Zuko," She hugged me back.

"Mom where were you all those years," I asked.

"When I was first banished I went to the Northern Water Tribe. I stayed there until the Fire Nation took over. Then I left and went to Ba Sing Se to stay safe from the Fire Nation. I knew you where banished too and I knew eventually you would come to the great city, but when the Fire Nation took Ba Sing Se I went to Ember Island where I knew I would be safe from Ozai because he said I could not go through with my plan to keep you alive, my son when I went through with it he and I got divorced and he was after me," Mom explained.

"At least you didn't have Azula after you," I commented.

"Zuko that is not nice," Mother scolded me while everyone else giggled, "Then when I heard you where Fire Lord I knew it was safe to come home so I came to see you," She explained.

"Well we are about to leave for the Coven of Light, but Zuko you can stay if you'd like," Aang said to me.

"Zuko go with your friends I can wait," Mom allowed me to go.

"Are you sure, Mother?" I asked.

"Yes, Zuko," She responded to me.

"I found Sokka so we are free to leave," Mira said as she walked in with Sokka.

"You could have taken longer," Toph yelled at me.

"Let's go, Aang wants to see the airbenders," Katara urged everyone.

"Zuko I will be here when you come back," Mom informed me

"Ok, Mom," I responded to her as everyone finished loading and boarding Appa.

"Yip, Yip," Aang yelled to Appa as we take off.

**A/N: I think this chapter was awesome but I want ****YOUR ****opinion. SO PLEASE TELL ME! No pressure, if you do review can you tell me your favorite Avatar pairings other than Kataang sorry if you like Kataang but I'm more Zutara so sorry and what your favorite scene's from the show are. You don't have to tell me those things that I am pleading you, but I want you to so please do. Also I started school and I play soccer so I won't update as much, sorry. **


	4. Spirits and Lots of Complaining

**A/N: this is going to be a rather short chapter because I can't write much for it.**

**Mira's POV**

"Ugg, when are we going to get off of this flying fur ball," Toph complained we'd been flying for hours and I could tell by the temperature that we weren't there.

"We are about to stop for the night," Aang responded to the young earthbender.

"I thought we started our missions with a happy attitude not her attitude," Zuko said sarcastically.

"Ya, Toph I agree with Zuko, you should be happier. Aang hasn't seen the airbenders in 100 years, you should be happier," Katara agreed with Zuko for probably the first time.

"Fine, I'm so happy, that good enough for you, Sugar Queen," Toph responded.

"Oh, great we are back to this," I murdered under my breath.

"Sugar Queen! You're a…a…a mud ball," Katara yelled at Toph.

"Girls, this bison is only so big," Sokka tried to calm them down but was epically failing.

"Aang I don't know how you feel about this but I think we should stop for the night. We are getting closer but we will have to fly a little bit tomorrow to get to the Coven," I told Aang.

"I totally agree," Aang replied as he was bringing Appa to the ground.

"Here I will make it easier for everyone," I said as I used the remaining light of the day to take everyone's sleeping bags off of Appa and set up.

"Thank you, Mira," Sokka thanked me as he fell onto his sleeping bag and fell asleep.

"I think we should all get some rest," Aang commented as everyone drifted to sleep.

**The Next Morning**

**Mira's POV**

Everyone was starting to wake up, of course I was the first one up and that was only minutes ago.

"I think we should start packing up camp, everyone," Katara stated.

"Ya, the faster we pack up the faster I get to see the airbenders," Aang said ending with a long yawn.

"Five more minutes," Sokka complained half asleep.

"Oh ya did I mention that light benders can ask assistance of Spirits to get to the Coven," I taunted Sokka, "I think I will ask the Spirit of the Moon this time."

"Ok, I'm up," Sokka yelled wide awake.

**On Appa**

**Mira's POV**

I think we are almost there. I just need to ask Yue to help me find the entrance," I said while I started bending toward the moon.

"Hello, Mira. It is good to see you again. I assume you need assistance to get into the Coven of Light," The Spirit of the Moon stated as Momo flew through her.

"Yes, that is why Yue, that and I have some friends with me that you might recognize just turn around," I told my old friend.

**A/N: Well that is chapter 4. I really like Yue so I wanted to put her in my story. If you have a guess on what her reaction will be tell me in a review. I want to know what you think she will do and what you think will happen in the Coven.**


	5. The Coven of Light

**Disclaimer: **Ich glaube nicht, eigenen Avatar: The Last Airbender, noch die characters, this is German for I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor the characters.

**Mira's POV**

"Sokka, Avatar Aang, Katara, I don't believe I have met you, and Prince Zuko?" Yue sounded overjoyed and confused.

"I am Toph. I can't see you but I'm guessing you are the spirit of the moon," Toph said rudely.

"Oh well, hello Toph, you are correct I am the Spirit of the Moon. My Name is Yue," The spirit responded to Toph.

"The last time I saw you, Yue, you and everyone else except Toph where saving me from the Tundra at the North Pole," Zuko said kind of embarrassed. Yue turned to me.

"He is nice now," I explained while Toph laughed under her breath.

"Ok, well the entrance to the Coven of Light is right over there," Yue pointed at the entrance which looked like a small hole in the ocean, but was a trick of the light.

"Where is the Coven of Light all I see is the ocean and a very small hole?" Sokka asked.

"You see ocean but that is a trick of the light. The Coven of Light does not like to have people know about us, because we don't like being involved in the wars of the world. So we put a layer of light over the island and made it look like the ocean. The only way to get in is through the small hole, which I have to make bigger so Appa can fit through. I will be right back," I answered then jumped off of Appa and started riding the light. I heard Sokka scream like a girl after I jumped. I rode the 'water' to the hole and made it big enough for Appa to fit through. When he flew through I made the hole smaller again, then I jumped in. When I got back to the rest of the group Yue had left.

"This place is beautiful," Aang said forgetting about the Airbenders for a second, "Now where are the Airbenders."  
"Follow me. I know where some of the Airbenders live. One of them is one of my best friends," I commanded.

"I can't feel very many vibrations here," Toph complained.

"Can you feel any," Katara asked her.

"Yes, but not very many," She snapped at Katara.

"That is because most people here ride light around instead of walking," I explained as we walked up to my friend's house to see it empty.

**A/N:** Well here is this short chapie. Chapie that is fun to say. We will say it one 1 ok 3… 2…1… CHAPIE. Ok next chapie what do you think will happen.

Oh and I don't know what to do next so I may discontinue unless you people who just happen to be reading this give me any ideas. HINT HINT. Please R&R. See ya later, and HAPPY HALLOWEEN because unless I get a lot of comments I probably wont update until after Halloween. So bye. (again)


	6. Welcome to Your New Home

**Disclaimer: **Ich glaube nicht, eigenen Avatar: The Last Airbender, noch die characters, this is German for I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor the characters.

**A/N: So sorry I took a long time updating. I am really busy with school, sports, and HOMEWORK (aka the worst thing that happened to this world) right now.**

**Mira's POV**

His home was abandoned. It was empty. He was gone, but worst of all this is where I live.

"Hey a note," Sokka said picking up a little piece of paper.

"Hand that to me," I commanded him. It took him awhile to understand what I said, but figured it out and gave me the note it said:

Mira,

The war is over! As you know we have to go rebuild the Nomads. If you wish to visit us we will be in the southern Air Temple. You will be staying with Jin and his family.

-Lyali

"What does it say Mira?" Aang asked me.

"Oh it just said that Lyali and her family who I live with went back to the Air Nomads and I have to live with the kid I hate," I said in a hurry.

"That is too bad," Katara stated.

"You can stay with me and me my parents if you'd like," Toph told me.

"Oh no, Toph! My girlfriend she stays with me!" Sokka yelled at Toph.

"Fine, I was just trying to be nice," Toph said with annoyance.

"Do I have no say in this," I commented.

"NO!" They yelled together.

"IF YOU TWO KEEP FIGHTING I WILL JUST STAY WITH JIN," I yelled back at them.

"Who's Jin?" Zuko asked.

"Jin is the boy who is a complete jerk and flirt. He is the son of the family I am going to live with," I calmed down and talked like a civilized person.

"Ok," Zuko responded.

"So the Airbenders have gone back to the Nomads. I can go home. Great, this is awesome. I haven't cleaned my room in 100 years, not looking forward that. Hey I said that when I first met Katara and Sokka," Aang figured out where the Airbenders have gone, "I can go on my own from here guys Mira you can stay here, I can take the rest of you back to your homes."

"Aang are you sure you want to go by yourself, we will all by happy going with you, except Zuko he wouldn't care," Toph stated.

"I'm sure guys its fine," Aang responded.

"Fine I will go load Appa," Sokka said sadly.

"I will go find Jin and his family," I walked away.

**AN HOUR LATER**

"You guys are really leaving," I asked them disappointed.

"We really are, but you can come visit us anytime you want," Sokka said and gave me a hug as did everyone. I waved as they flew away. Then I walked away to my new life. Whoop de do.

**The End **

**A/N: I hoped you liked my totally awesome story. If you thought it was totally awesome raise your hand *everyone in room raises hand* thank you thank you I thank you all for reading this story if you liked it well thank you are very kind to me. I will be posting a new story soon. It will be about the Bakugan Battle Brawlers aka my favorite T.V. show right now so I hope you will like it. Bye**


End file.
